


Posion

by Iruka_Yuywell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka_Yuywell/pseuds/Iruka_Yuywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first REAL lemon. Marik x Malik<br/>PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posion

Disclaimer: I own neither Poison by Alice Cooper or Yu-Gi-Oh. Believe me, you'd know if I did. ~lyrics~

Warning: Yaoi, hardcore BDSM Yaoi…don't like? Don't read.

**********************

Poison

Malik awoke to cold, swirling darkness. He could tell he was hanging on the wall by the ache in his raised and bound arms. The play of air over his skin also told him that his clothes were missing. A cruel laugh to his right sent chills down his spine. “I thought you were dead!” He ground out, his voice still heavy from sleep.

~You're cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill~

Marik, looking slightly thinner than Malik remembered him, stepped into view. “Not from your lack of trying little light. But did you really think you could be rid of me that easily? I mean if that weakling boyfriend of yours, Bakura, could claw his way back out of the Shadow Realm, what could stop me?”

Malik hissed in anger. “Don't you dare talk about him that way! He's twice the man you'll ever be!” Marik just laughed. “You mean we, don't you? I am a part of you after all…” “Don't you dare bring that up!” Malik screamed.

~I wanna love you  
but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you  
but my senses tell me to stop~

Marik reached forward, cupping Malik's chin in his hand. “Now there's no need to ware out your voice like that.” He gave a sickeningly devious grin. “I can think of better ways. Besides, there's no one else here to hear you.”

Malik tried to turn his head to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks. “And just where are we? And how did you get me hear?” Marik grinned at his lighter half's response to his words. “My soul room of course. Where else could we be together like this?”

~I wanna kiss you  
but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you  
but your lips are venomous poison~

Without any other preamble, Marik captured Malik's lips in a cruel kiss. Malik's eyes flew open in shock. He'd had dreams like this before. He would never admit to it, but he'd loved every one of them. He didn't really hate his darker half. It was just as Marik had said. They were two halves of one whole.

When Marik finally pulled back from his abused lips, Malik looked at him. Really looked at him. “This had better not be a Ra damned dream…” There was nothing to hide just how excited that kiss had made Malik.

~You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains~

Marik's hand wrapped around Malik's half hard erection. “What have we here? I thought these were just for the albino…” Malik moaned. “This isn't real…” Marik stroked. “Wrong. It's as real as I want it to be.” He silenced any further conversation with his lips.

~Your mouth so hot  
Your web I'm caught~

Marik started to `play' with his new toy. One hand still wrapped around Malik's manhood, he trailing kisses down his neck. Reaching his chest, he used his free hand to play with one tan bud while his mouth feasted on the other.

Between the pants and moans, Malik could not lodge any complaints. As if he'd even want to. A think layer of sweat coated his body as he came to full attention in Marik's hand.

~Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat~

Tiring of the sweet nubs before him, Marik moved further down pausing only long enough to make a quick swipe of tongue along Malik's navel. Reaching his goal, he gave a lick to the tempting head before him, savoring the taste of the precum leaking there. “Yummy.” He smiled wickedly up at Malik, who was watching with glassy eyes.

Malik nearly screamed when Marik took him completely in one stroke. Marik hummed a little, driving the chained boy nearly mad. Malik squirmed and moaned incoherently. He could feel his release coming on quick. Sensing this, Marik pulled off with an audible pop. “Not yet my little slave. I'm not too cruel a master, but I'm also not done with you yet.”

~I hear you calling  
and it's needles and pins ~

Malik whimpered at the loss of warmth around his cock. However, what Marik did next made him see stars.

Hooking Malik's legs over his shoulders, Marik spread Malik's cheeks and made an explorative lap at the tiny pucker within. Hearing Malik's chocked gasp, he did it again, this time nudging the tip of his tongue inside. Malik's growing gasps and pants urged him on. Before he was through, Marik had tasted Malik's sensitive entrance to its fullest.

~I wanna hurt you  
just to hear you screaming my name~

Marik, having taken no more than a second to divest himself of his own cloths, joined him there. His own rock hard arousal brushed against Malik's crack causing him to cry out in need. Marik laughed at this. “So responsive…I think I will enjoy this more than I thought!”

~Don't wanna touch you  
but you're under my skin~

Unhooking Malik's legs and standing, Marik burned into Malik's lips with his own once again. “I think it's time to take this somewhere more…comfortable.” Malik could only moan in acceptance. The shackles around his wrists, which had been padded so as not to damage him, were unlocked and Malik found himself face down on a plush bed.

Spreading Malik once again, Marik positioned himself just outside the delightful little hole. “Ready or not, here I come!” With one hard push, Marik was fully seated. Malik Screamed out Marik's name with both pain and pleasure. Marik nearly lost it at that. He leaned down and laid a kiss to the back of Malik's neck, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion.

~I wanna kiss you  
but your lips are venomous poison~

Once he felt Malik was ready, Marik began thrusting in and out, starting slow and speeding up as he slowly lost himself in the tight heat. It wasn't long before he was nearly spent. Wrapping an arm around Malik's waist, he rolled them over so Malik lay on top of him and he could reach his neglected cock.

Fisting it, he began beating in time with his thirsts. Malik's strangled cries of pleasure where music to his ears. Feeling Malik tighter further around him, he sped up, screaming his own completion only seconds after his overwhelmed light.

~You're poison running trough my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains~

*****************

A.N: O__O OMG *wipes at a stripe of something white on her cheek* I did it! I wrote a lemon!


End file.
